


Riptide

by JiniZ



Series: 15 Year Old Me Was An Idiot [4]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn, do I write the same girl over and over again. I just give her a different name and actor who I think she looks like. She’s a cop. She’s a sergeant. She falls in love in less than a day. </p><p>Plot holes you can drive a truck through. A fake kidnapping. Zero knowledge of how cops do their job. Spelling and punctuation errors intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

Riptide  
Character: Jeane Taylor (Robin Wright)  
Age: 25

She had moved into a boat next to the Riptide guys (just her and her alone), and she was on her deck getting a tan, & listening to the top 40 singing along to “easy lover”, when she noticed the guys on their deck, so she yelled to them “aren’t you the ‘riptide’ guys?”

“Yeah,” Cody yelled back. “Who’re you?”

“Your new neighbor.” She turned down the radio & walked over to the edge of the deck to get a better look.

“What’s the name?”

“Jeane. Jeane Taylor. Wait. Don’t tell me. Murry Bozinski, Nick Ryder & Cody Allen, right?”

“Right,” Murray said. “But how’d you know?”

“The paper. There was a story on your last adventure.”

“Come on over so we can be properly introduced,” Nick said.

“Let me get my robe & I’ll be right over.” It wasn’t a robe it was a fishnet beach shirt. Just as she was about to leave, her phone rang. “Wait a sec guys. Let me get my phone.” 

A masked voice said “Jeane Talor, your friend Lucy Marcos is being held for a few days. You have 1 week to come up with 1 million dollars cash. Your rich father should be of some help.” Then she heard “Jeane! Please help me!” it was Lucy’s voice. “On the next Wednesday, leave the million in a suitcase & drop the suitcase over Town Bridge while driving by in a car. Keep driving. You bring any cops & your friends life ends suddenly. She’ll be returned to your houseboat the next day. “ And they hung up.

She ran directly to the Riptide & told them about it. 

“Why would anyone take Lucy when they could just take you?” Cody asked. 

“They must know that my dad and I don’t get along,” Jeane said. 

“What do you mean,” Nick asked.

“ My father wouldn’t pay $1M to save my life, but he would if it was his best friends daughter.”

“What?” Murray said.

“He would. He’d pay money to save the life of someone he doesn’t even know rather than save the life of his only daughter, who is supposed to be the ‘discrace to the noble name of Taylor.’ Direct quote on that.”

“But why would someone want to kidnap Lucy in the 1st place?” Cody asked.

“Well, to be truthful with you, I have absolutely no idea,” Jeane said. “I’m hiring you guys if you’re available, okay?”

“Consider yourself with 3 detectives,” Murray said.

“Great,” Jeane said.

 

Later that night after the 4 of them had gone over the facts, Jeane was sitting in her bed, reading Soap Opera Digest when the phone rang. “Hello,” she said sort of singingly. “Jeane Taylor’s yacht. Jean Taylor speaking. How may I help you?”

“Yah,” a gruff voice said. “Stay away from those detectives. Your life depends on it.” *click* and he hung up. She called the guys and told Cody (who answered the phone) what had happened. He went right over to her boat and left Nick and Murray sleeping. 

She was wearing a pink oxford with the collar turned up, and which was unbuttoned one button too many. She was wearing black bikini underpants, & argyle socks. She jumped out of bed and put her arms around him and said thru the tears: “Cody, please help me. I’m so scared.”

“Hey. It’s okay, Jeane. You’ll be alright.” She looked up at him. Into his gorgeous blue eyes. He was only 3 inches taller than she was and he leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft tender kiss. They pulled apart and he said “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No. It’s what I wanted you to do. I think I’m falling for you Cody.”

“I didn’t want to admit it but I think I am too.” This time when he opened his mouth, she did too.

Bad timing! Phone rang. They pulled apart again and she answered it. “Hello?” 

“Jeane? Yeah, it’s Nick. Is Cody there?”

“Yah. Why?”

“We just got a call saying that we better stay away from you or you’ll die.”

“I got a similar one. I called your yacht and told Cody. That’s why he’s here.”

“I think you should move in over here where we can keep an eye on you.” 

“You sure Murray and Cody won’t mind?”

“No. They’d feel better too.”

“You sure?”

“Would I lie?”

“Alright. I’ll do it por la tarde. Okay?”

“Por la tarde?”

“In the morning!” Cody shouted so Nick could hear.

“Since when did he take a language? See ya por la tarde then Jeane.”

“Hasta luego,” she said. 

“Well, it looks like we’ll be roomies manana, kid. Nick is moving me in for protection.”

“Oh really? Leave it to good old Nick to come up with his great ideas.”

 

Next day she moved in with the guys & stayed in Cody’s room while he moved into Nick’s room. “I’ll be right back guys,” she announced. 

“Where ya going?” Muarry asked.

“To get my mail.”

“Wait & I’ll go with you & we can get a soda at the end of the pier,” Cody said.

“Okay. Let me get my Visitor glasses.”

“Your what?” Nick asked.

“My sunglasses. You know the series ‘V’?”

“Yah.”

“Well, they’re selling ‘Visitor glasses & uniforms’ all over. They’re the ‘in’ thing. Next time you walk down town, check out who’s wearing what.”

“You ready, J.?” Cody asked.

“Yah, I’m comming.” She was wearing short shorts, which were white with black pinstripes and a black ½ shirt with “Montauk”scrawled in white letters on the front. The sides of her hair were pulled back and set in place with a clip. Her bangs were flipped to either side with a little bit straight in the middle. Her wight high-tops looked fashionably like Cyndi Lauper. Her light tan blended well with her make-up.

“You look terriffic!” Cody said.

“Why thank you. So do you.” She said referring to his tight Levis & tight Ralph Lauren polo shirt. 

“This is what I always wear.”

“I know,” She said “& I think it shows off your muscles very will. Cody?”

“Yah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure J. What?”

“Do you like me?”

“Of course! Why would you think I don’t?”

“Well, it’s just that when Nick and Murray are around, you act like you could care less about me.”

“Nick and Murray think that I don’t get along with women becos after my marrage broke up, I stopped dating. But you’re the 1st woman I’ve loved since then. Comprende?”

“Compreno. Do you love me?”

“Yes. I know I’ve only known you for 2 days, but I believe in love at first….weren’t your eyes brown last night?”

“Yes. These are blue tinted contacts. With out them my chances of seeing a mountain are next to none.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No. I’m not. If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?”

“34. What about you?”

“A woman never reveals her true age, so lets say I’m between the ages of 20 and 30.”

“You’re impossible,” he said putting his arms around her waist and making her face him.

“So are you.” She put her arms around his waist & they kissed for a long moment when all of a sudden he pushed her out of the way. He took the blow across his chin.

“You move and you’re dead!” The man with the gun said.

“No, it’s the other way around.” Jean said pointing the hand gun at his head. “Drop it or you’ll give a new meaning to the phraze ‘you’re full of lead.’ Got it? Now give me your gun and put your hands behind your head.” He didn’t move. “NOW! Before I blow your brains out.”

He did and Cody picked up his gun. “Where’d you get that?” He asked. 

“Spring training at the station. I joined last year & now I’m on the vie squad.”

“But why did you hire us if you’re with the police?”

“I’m on vice squad, Cody. I’m not a detective.” She said taking the “fashion” handcuffs off her (auth note: I can’t make it out. Could be wrist, could be belt loops. There’s ink bleed from the other side of the page.)

“But where did you hide the gun?”

“You don’t wanna know.” She handcuffed the man and brought him to Cody’s truck. 

“What’s this?” Murray asked who was putting a coat of wax on the truck. 

“This man almost killed me,” Cody said. “But our little friend here who didn’t tell us she was on the vice squad saved me.” 

“Vice squad?”

(auth note: more illegible words) “….handcuffs were for more than just show.” 

“Yah, well. I dind’t want you guys to know becos I didn’t think you’d take the case. 

“Why?” Cody asked.

“Never mind. Can we just get this bum to the station please?”

“Yah, I guess so, but I want you to stay here.”

“Why?”

“Becos I want you protected. I don’t want you out there where you’re vunerable.”

“Cody, I’m on vice squad. You wanna talk about being vunerable? When you’re on a stakeout,k you’re just a vunerable there as you would be walking down the street!”

“I care about you, Jeane! Can’t you see that I love you?”

“I love you too, Cody, but we’re pretty much in the same profession! My job is worse than yours! Do you know what it’s like to break into the house of the most wanted criminal in America while he’s so far gone on PCP he’s trying to shoot imaginary aligators?” He didn’t answer. “I thought so. Now I’m going with you.” She threw the guy in the back & got in. “Are you coming?”

“Yes.” 

They dropped the guy off & they went down to the beach & took a long walk hand in hand. When they got back, they went to her boat to check her answering machine. “Jeane. It’s me. LM. Give me a call. I’m at my house. BM sez hi. And tell TM next time you see him or hear from him I said hello.”

“Who’s LM?” Cody asked.

“That’s Lucy Marcos,” She said, then realized it was Lucy who was abducted. She picked up the phone & dialed Lucy’s number.

“Hello?”

“Lucy?”

“Yes?”

“It’s me. Jeane. You called.”

“Yah. Last night. Where were you?”

“Out. What did you want?”

“Brian and I are getting married next month!”

“You are? That’s great! When?”

“Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, that’s so romantic! Lucy, I have to go. I just wanted to find out what you wanted.”

“Weren’t you concerned about my kidnapping?”

“What?”

“It was all a joke! Lemmie tell ya, Cody saw us a week ago and he fell in love with you, & he got a hold of me & he got all the details about you except for your being on vice squad becos you don’t want anyone to know about it. He’s with you now isn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll let you go. Brian was the one who called you & told you about it.”

“So, Cody was in on it?”

“Yes. 

“Gotta go. Bye!” She hung up. “You little sneak! Making me think my best friend’s life was on the line just so you could get to know me!”

“Well it worked didn’t it?”

“Yes, & I think it’s romantic & that you’re wonderful. I love you!”

“I love you too.”

They eventually got married. 

END!


End file.
